Eterna Forest
by Glowing-Pearl
Summary: Ash and Dawn develop feelings for each other, but they both don't have the courage to tell. As they travel to Eterna Forest with Brock alongside them, they get seperated and lost. How will they get through this crisis? Horrible at summaries. Pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. This is my first ever fanfic so go easy on me if it isn't that good. Anyway, this is pearlshipping so enjoy, I guess.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO, POKEMON, OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT.**

CHAPTER ONE

The glistening sunlight was fading away slowly falling underneath the horizon as Ash, Brock, and Dawn make their way towards what seems to be a dense forest.

"Eterna Forest. That seems to be the name of these woods we are about to go through." announced Brock as he studied his map. "Eterna City is just over on the other side."

"Awesome!" exclaimed a rather excited Ash. "My next gym battle is in Eterna City! Ready to win, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" cried Pikachu obviously psyched about their next battle.

"Let's get going!" cried Ash as he continued to trudge forward eager to face his next battle.

Dawn, on the other hand, didn't seem to be pleased with the idea of continuing forward. "Aw, but it's getting dark, and we might get lost in there. Can we please just stop and camp out for the night?"

Ash just looked at her dumbfounded. "Why would we do that?" asked Ash. "All we need to do is check the map." Ash pointed towards the forest. "I'm going to keep going and nobody is going to stop me from winning that gym badge!"

Ash was about to continue walking, but Dawn placed her hand on his shoulder startling him. Ash looked back and what he saw almost melted his heart. There, staring straight at him was the most innocent, angel-like face he had ever seen from Dawn. They were looking at each other directly at the eye.

"Pleeeeeaaasse, Ash???" begged Dawn cutely and innocently. "Can we rest for the night?"

Ash had fallen for it. He couldn't resist the look on Dawn's face as she begged him. "Fine." Ash replied. He lowered his head causing his hat to cover the redness forming in his cheeks.

"Thank you, Ash!!!" screamed an extremely happy Dawn as she embraced her good friend in a friendly hug. "I'll set up camp right away!" With that, Dawn skipped happily towards a site good for their tents.

"Wow, that was quite a scene." said Brock as he made his way towards the campsite. "Come on, Ash. We better help Dawn set up the tents. I'll cook us a nice dinner before we go to bed."

"Okay." replied Ash as he slowly made his way towards the others.

* * *

That was chapter 1! I will try to update as soon as possible if you want me to. Sorry if it wasn't that great.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks for the reviews. So…here's chapter 2!

CHAPTER TWO

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu were all sitting around a campfire enjoying another one of Brock's special dishes. They sat quietly while eating taking quick glances at one another from time to time. The chirps from kricketots were all that could be heard around the campsite until the silence was broken by Brock. "So, do you guys like it?" asked Brock. "It's a new recipe I'm trying out."

"It's great!" replied Dawn as she continued to eat. "I still can't believe how much of a great cook you are, Brock!"

Brock held his hand behind his head. "Thanks." Brock, then, looked at Ash. "How about you, Ash? Does it taste okay?"

Ash didn't reply, for he was thinking about something else. "How can anyone be so cute?" muttered Ash quietly.

"What was that?" questioned Brock.

"Huh?" said Ash as he came back to his senses. "Oh, uh, it's nothing. The food's great! Right, Pikachu?" Ash started to chow down like the pig he normally was.

"Pikachu!" agreed Pikachu munching.

"_I wonder what Ash is thinking about." _thought Brock.

Silence entered the scene once again as they sat there. After a couple of minutes, all four of them finished their meals. Brock spoke again, "You guys go on to bed. I'll get these dishes cleaned."

"Okay." replied Ash and Dawn in unison as they headed off to their own tents.

Dawn took notice of Ash's strange behavior. He usually would be talking nonstop by now bragging about how great of a trainer he is. Instead, he looked like he was deep in thought. Dawn started to speak, "Hey, Ash. Is something wrong? You haven't been yourself lately. Are you sick or something?"

Ash looked at Dawn. He started to develop something inside him that kept him from speaking. Just looking at Dawn made him feel queasy to his stomach and before he knew it, his face turned red.

As Dawn continued to stare at Ash, she couldn't help but think about how Ash looked when he was in this state. "_He's so cute when he acts like this. I wonder what his problem is, though."_ It was then that she realized that she wasn't getting an answer to her question. "Um, Hello? Ash?" questioned Dawn waving her hand in front of his face.

Ash snapped back from his thoughts and immediately replied, "Oh, uh, nothing's wrong. I just have a lot on my mind about the upcoming gym battle. Heh heh."

"Oh, okay." replied Dawn.

"We better get some sleep." said Ash. "I'll see you in the morning, Dawn. Good night." With that, Ash ran to his tent to join Pikachu.

Dawn stared at Ash's tent, sighed, and slowly made her way back to her own tent. As she tucked into her sleeping bag, she began to think about Ash. "_I wonder what Ash was really thinking about. Could he have been thinking about...me? His face did look like it turned red." _Dawn blushed at the thought. "_No! No! We are just friends! He must've really been thinking about his gym battle."_ Dawn continued to lay there thinking until she fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, back at Ash's tent, Ash could not sleep. He was busy thinking about Dawn. He thought about how much of a kind and caring friend Dawn was. He thought about how she helped him save Pikachu. He thought about how much he liked the way she looked when she talked to him. He laid his hand on his sleeping, mouse-like friend and dosed off. It was, then, that he realized the cause of his unusual behavior…he was in love.

Brock slowly crept to his tent. He went in his sleeping bag and thought about Ash. "I wonder if Ash was thinking about Dawn." said Brock. "I guess I'll investigate tomorrow." Brock, then, fell asleep.

Darkness continued to overtake the camp with only the moon glowing in the night sky. All became quiet as the chirping of kricketots filled the air once again.

* * *

And that was chapter 2! Sorry if it is too short. I'll start the actual Eterna Forest part on chapter 3. The chapters will be longer starting then. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here is chapter 3.

The sun was up and bright as Ash woke up from his slumber. He sat up and looked around. Pikachu wasn't with him. "_He must have gotten up first._" thought Ash. So Ash put his hat on and exited his tent. The first thing he noticed was the smell of Brock's cooking. He followed the scent which lead him to where Brock stood. Dawn was with him as well.

"It's about time you got up, sleepyhead." said Dawn as she packed up her tent and belongings.

"Come on and have breakfast." said Brock. "Pikachu, Dawn and I already ate so hurry up and finish so we can get going."

"Okay." Ash replied as he grabbed his plate and ate his food as fast as he could. After about 5 minutes, he completed his meal, packed up his stuff, and was ready to continue on with the journey.

All four of them stared at the forest they were about to venture through. They each took a deep breath and trudged on. As they entered the forest, amazement was all they could put into their heads as they witnessed all of the different kinds of wild Pokemon prancing and flying around throughout the forest.

"Wow!" exclaimed Dawn. "I've never seen so many Pokemon! I think I'll catch some while I'm here."

But before she could say anymore, they all heard a rather loud scream come from somewhere deeper into the forest. "Aaaaaaaaaah!!! Somebody please help me!"

"Hey!" Brock shouted. "Someone is in trouble!" Let's go help!"

"Right!" exclaimed Ash and Dawn. All four of them followed the sound of the screams and cries. They ran as fast as their feet could carry them getting deeper into the forest. It took a while before they reached the source of the cries for help. When they did finally reach there, the first thing they saw were what seemed like swarms of wild beedrill surrounding a girl. The beedrill continued the fly in closer towards the girl each preparing a poison jab attack.

"Hey! Leave that girl alone!" cried Ash. "Pikachu! Give them a taste of your thunderbolt!"

The beedrill all turned as a flying spark of electricity charged straight towards them. The shock affected all of them causing much of them to faint. The flying Pokemon were being attacked, so they decided to pursue Ash and his friends.

"Sudowoodo, help us out!" shouted Brock throwing a pokeball in the air.

"You too, Piplup!" cried Dawn as she tossed a pokeball into the air as well.

The beedrill all started out with pin missile. Tons of flying horn shaped arrows shot down at the group.

"Pikachu, use quick attack to dodge!" Ash commanded. Pikachu complied with its master speeding throughout the forest avoiding all of the ranged attacks.

"Use bide, Piplup!" cried Dawn. Piplup obeyed and tried its best to take in the missile ranged attacks. Sudowoodo held steady due to being a rock type.

"Use mimic, Sudowoodo!" ordered Brock. Sudowoodo lit up and pin missiles started to come from the top of its head delivering direct hits at the wild bug Pokemon. More beedrill fainted as Dawn called for Piplup to use its move.

"Piplup, use it now!" said Dawn. Pretty soon, Piplup delivered a huge wave of energy towards the remaining beedrill. The blast was catastrophic as beedrill continue to land onto the ground one by one. After a while, all the beedrill seemed to be unconscious. "Great job, Piplup!" praised Dawn as ran towards her Pokemon for a rewarded hug. "Piplup!" cried Piplup as it hugged back.

"You too, Sudowoodo!" cried Brock. Sudowoodo saluted him. "Sudowoodo!"

"Guys, there's no time to celebrate yet. There is still one more!" Ash shouted pointing at a lone, flying beedrill. It was heading straight towards the girl that had been yelling earlier.

"How can we stop it before it reaches her?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know. This is bad!" replied Brock.

Ash just smiled as he shouted, "Pikachu, iron tail!" The beedrill started to move in closer to the girl stinger at the ready. It was about to deliver a devastating blow onto the girl until, out of nowhere, Pikachu appeared! It jumped out of the top of one of the trees and immediately slammed the unsuspecting beedrill with a strong hit from its glowing tail. The beedrill slammed hard into the ground unable to move.

Pikachu landed safely onto the ground. "Awesome, Pikachu!" cried Ash. "That must have been your most powerful iron tail yet." Pikachu just put its hand behind its head and said, "Pika."

Dawn and Brock recalled their Pokemon back into their pokeballs and joined Ash. Ash went up to the girl who didn't seem to have been injured. "Hey, are you okay?" asked Ash as he extended his hand to help the girl stand up. The girl had dark green hair, light green clothes, and emerald green eyes. "Yes." replied the girl taking Ash's hand. "Thank you all for saving me."

When the girl got up, Ash was knocked out of the way as Brock appeared in his place. "No, thank you." said Brock to the girl trying to make him look as attractive as possible. He took the girl's hand and kneeled. "Young lady, you've captured my heart and I would be honored if you could take my whole self with it."

The girl just looked startled and sweat dropped. "Uuuuuhh…sure, nice to meet you."

Brock kept speaking. "And nice to meet you my precious flower. Now, our hearts will connect as we share our love for each other." Before Brock could continue, however, he was struck by a jab to his rear end by his croagunk. As a result, Brock collapsed with his face hitting the floor as he muttered, "Of course, there always could be bad connection." Croagunk, then, started dragging his master away.

"Not again." said Dawn as she witnessed the scene. "_Why can't Ash ever do that for me?" _She just sighed and walked over to the girl. "Hi! My name is Dawn." said Dawn introducing herself.

Ash joined her. "And I'm Ash from Pallet Town. This is my friend, Pikachu. We were just on our way to Eterna City."

Brock suddenly appeared. "And I'm Brock!"

"Hey." replied the girl. "Thanks again for saving me! My chansey and I couldn't take all those beedrill."

"You have a chansey?" questioned Dawn.

"Yeah." replied the girl. "I'll show you." The gang watched as the girl pulled out a pokeball. A chansey appeared out of it. It looked tired and worn-out, though. "Chansey." stated the girl. "Use softboiled." The chansey nodded as it grabbed an egg from its pouch and tossed it into the air. Soon, the egg broke in half, and a sprinkle of dust scattered all over the chansey. After a while, the chansey looked and felt better.

"Wow, that's amazing!" exclaimed Dawn pulling out her Pokedex to find more about it. "Chansey, the egg Pokemon," started the pokedex. "It is said to deliver happiness. Being compassionate, it shares its eggs with injured people."

After the reading was done, Ash started to speak, "Hey, why were those beedrill attacking you?"

"Well, Chansey and I were playing here in the forest until I bumped into a tree. A beedrill hive was in that tree, unfortunately." explained the girl.

"Oh." replied Ash.

A few minutes of silence entered as they stood there. Then, the girl said, "Hey, since you guys saved me, how about I help you get to Eterna City? It's the least I could do. These forests can get pretty confusing if you've never been here."

"Sure!" all three of them replied back.

"Okay, then. Let's go!" announced the girl.

So, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Dawn agreed to follow the girl to get through Eterna Forest. As they walked for a couple of minutes, Ash realized something. He never got the girl's name! "Um, excuse me." said Ash. "Sorry, but, you never told us your name."

"I didn't?" asked the girl. "Oh, how silly of me to forget! I'm sorry. I'll tell you my name." The girl cleared her throat. "My name," she began. "Is Cheryl."

* * *

Here lies the end of chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if there wasn't too much pearlshipping in this chapter. I'll try to put more in chapter 4. Also, if anyone has any suggestions to help me improve my writing, please feel free to let me know! Until next time! 


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go. On to chapter 4.

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu are all traveling with their newfound friend, Cheryl, through Eterna Forest. As Cheryl led the way, Ash and Dawn stayed quiet. Brock was hanging alongside Cheryl (trying to flirt some more). Pikachu lay on its trainer's shoulder taking a nice nap. As they continued to march onward, Ash was busy thinking about a certain coordinator. "_How do I tell Dawn about my feelings? I can't just go up to her and say that I love her. Also, what if she doesn't love me back? What if it ruins our friendship?"_ Ash's thoughts were interrupted when Dawn spoke.

"Hey, Ash." Dawn said. "That was great back there when you managed to get Pikachu to save Cheryl in time."

"Um, thanks." replied Ash. "But Pikachu should be the one getting all the credit. He was the one that saved her after all."

"Yeah…" was all Dawn could say. _"Come on, Dawn! Just let your feelings out and get it over with already! Why is this so hard? What if Ash doesn't like me the way I like him? What if we stop being friends? Why does he have to be so freakin cute!?!"_

They both fell silent again, That is, until a creature emerged out of one of the trees. It looked sort of like a honeycomb with beelike wings. When it appeared, the group stopped.

"Hey, what kind of pokemon is that?" asked Dawn beginning to take her pokedex out.

Cheryl began to speak, "That's a combee. There are many of them in this forest. They all serve under a queen bee known as a vespiquen. They flock throughout this forest. It is rare, though, to see the vespiquen because there is only one in this forest."

"Not more bees!" cried Ash.

"Don't worry," said Cheryl. "Combees are harmless as long as you don't mess with their hives."

Dawn's pokedex started up. "Combee, the tiny bee Pokemon, it is 1 Pokémon made up of 3. It diligently collects sweet nectar for Vespiquen."

"Cool!" remarked Dawn. "I think I'm going to catch it! Piplup, come out!"

Dawn took out a pokeball and a blue penguin came out. "Piplup, we're going to catch that combee! Are you ready?"

"Piplup!" announced the small penguin Pokemon.

"Okay, since bug types are weak against flying moves." Dawn said. "Piplup, jump up and use peck!"

Piplup flew high into the air and started to attack the combee with a barrage of peck attacks. The combee, helpless to do anything, took direct hits from it.

"Alright! Super effective!" announced Brock.

"Okay, Piplup, use whirlpool!" ordered Dawn.

Piplup landed onto the ground, faced up into the air, and pretty soon, a raging whirling pool of water appeared from its mouth. The combee desperately tried its best to escape from the raging water. It was unable too, however. After a few minutes, the whirlpool disappeared, and the combee fainted.

"Awesome!" shouted Dawn. "Okay, go pokeball!" Dawn threw a pokeball right at the combee. The pokeball hit the Pokemon causing it to be enveloped in red and being sucked into the pokeball. Dawn waited as the pokeball shook. It shook and shook. Unfortunately, all of Dawn's work seemed to be in vain as the pokeball released the combee from its grasp. The combee flew up. It seemed to have been crying as it flew away amongst the treetops.

"No! Little combee! Please come back!" Dawn cried. The combee continued to fly away until it reached a particular tree where it was not visible anymore.

Dawn fell onto her knees as she recalled her Piplup back into her pokeball. She moped and said, "I can't believe I couldn't catch it. I'm such a horrible coordinator. I can't even catch a combee." Tears started to form from her eyes as they traveled down her face.

"It's okay, Dawn." said Cheryl. "I'm sure there are others in this forest."

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll catch the next one we come across." explained Brock

Dawn ignored them continuing to cry. The sight of Dawn crying broke Ash's heart. He couldn't take the fact that the one he loved was calling herself a failure. He ran over to her and did his best to comfort her. "It's alright, Dawn." comforted Ash. "Please don't cry. I'm sure you will catch a combee. I'll even help you. Just please don't cry. It makes me sad when you're like this." Dawn tried her best to stop crying. She wiped the tears from her face and looked up. They were looking at each other directly in the eyes. They both blushed as they stared at each other. "_This is it. This is my chance to tell Dawn how I feel about her." _thought Ash.

Dawn was thinking as well._ "Oh, Ash. You're so caring. I just have to tell you that I love you."_

As Ash wiped Dawn's watery eyes, he started to speak, "Dawn…"

"Yes, Ash?" replied Dawn as she moved her face closer to his.

"I just wanted to say that, well, I-I…" Ash could not speak any further, for the sound of Brock's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ash, Dawn! Look out!" cried Brock as loud as he could.

Dawn and Ash looked at Brock, then at the sky. What they saw startled them as a figure that looked somewhat of a beedrill dived in towards the two. Before anyone could act, the figure swooped in, grabbed Dawn, and tried to carry her away.

"Dawn!" cried Ash.

"Ash, help me!" shouted back Dawn struggling to escape from the figure's grasp.

"That's the vespiquen!" announced Cheryl.

"It must be mad because we were messing with one of her combees!" explained Brock.

"I'm not letting it take Dawn!" cried Ash as he threw a pokeball into the air. "Staravia! Go chase that vespiquen!"

"Staravia!" cried the bird pokemon as it flew in pursuit to attack the queen bee. However, Staravia was unable to reach the vespiquen for swarms of combees flew out of nowhere and prevented the staravia from going any further.

"No!" cried Ash. "Staravia is gonna need some back-up! Pikachu, help out Staravia with your thunderbolt!" Ash waited for a bolt of electricity to fly by towards the combees, but none came. "Pikachu?" Ash looked around in horror, for the little yellow, mouse Pokemon was no where to be seen. "Where's Pikachu?!?"

* * *

Uh Oh!!! Dawn has been kidnapped by the vespiquen and Pikachu has gone missing! How can it get any worse?!? We will just have to wait and see. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hooray! Chapter 5 is finally here! Enjoy!

"Use razor leaf, Turtwig. Aipom, use swift!" Ash's commands went through to his two pokemon as they let out a mass of stars and leaves to land hits upon the flying combees. Eventually, the combees all scattered away leaving no one but Brock, Cheryl, Ash, and his pokemon in the forest. The vespiquen seemed to have disappeared. "Staravia!" Ash shouted. "Try to see if you can find that vespiquen! And while you're at it, can you see if you can also find Pikachu?"

The bird Pokemon nodded its head and flew off. Ash waited as he recalled his aipom and turtwig back into their pokeballs. He hoped that Staravia would find any trace of his 2 best friends. A couple of minutes elapsed until Staravia came back. Ash's heart was filled with hope as he asked his Pokemon, "Did you see any sign of Dawn?" The flying bird pokemon shook its head. Ash felt a sting at his heart when he saw this. Ash continued, "What about Pikachu?" Staravia nodded its head and signaled Ash and the gang to follow. Ash's mood brightened a bit as he started to follow his bird Pokemon.

Staravia led them deeper into the forest towards a rather large boulder. It was covered mostly in moss. Ash's face turned to a smile as he spotted a certain pikachu on top of it. "Pikachu! Why are you here, buddy?" questioned Ash. Pikachu didn't reply back. Instead, it jumped into the air and prepared an iron tail attack aimed directly towards Ash. Ash jumped out of the way and avoided it just in time. "Pikachu!" cried Ash. "Why are you attacking me?" Pikachu didn't say anything. Its eyes just turned blood red as it began to store electricity inside its body. Pikachu, then, released a thunderbolt as powerful as lightning. Ash just closed his eyes waiting for the shock of electricity to course throughout his body. The shock never came. Ash opened his eyes to see Sudowoodo standing in front of him taking in the thundershock with its rock hard body.

"Sudowoodo!" said the tree-like Pokemon.

"Ash!" shouted Brock. "I think Pikachu is being controlled by something. Let me handle it!"

"Okay." said Ash. "Just don't hurt Pikachu too much."

"No problem." assured Brock. "I think if we hit Pikachu hard enough, whatever is controlling him will be knocked out. Sudowoodo, use take down!"

Sudowoodo obeyed as it charged towards Pikachu. Pikachu, being a speedy type, dodged the move and prepared an iron tail attack.

"Watch out!" cried Cheryl. "Rock types are weak against steel type moves!"

"I know," said Brock. "Sudowoodo, use mimic!" Sudowoodo obeyed and made the top of its head glow. (A/N: I don't think Sudowoodo has a tail, so I had to improvise) Both Pokemon hit each other with iron tail attacks. It seemed to be even as an explosion between them sent both of the Pokemon flying. This caused Pikachu to struggle a bit trying to get up.

"_Now's my chance!"_ thought Brock. "Sudowoodo, hurry and used take down before Pikachu recovers!"

Sudowoodo immediately stood up and started charging towards Pikachu. It landed a direct hit as Pikachu was sent flying. When Pikachu landed on the ground, it struggled more to get up. Its eyes were still glowing red when it stood. But, after a few seconds, they turned back to normal as Pikachu slowly fell back down.

"Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash as he ran towards his fellow Pokemon. Ash picked Pikachu up. "Are you okay, pal?" Pikachu opened its eyes and smiled. "Pika." it managed to say. Ash hugged his friend.

"Great job, Sudowoodo." said Brock.

"Sudowoodo!" cried the Pokemon saluting him. Brock recalled him to his pokeball.

"I wonder who was controlling Pikachu." wondered Cheryl. Before anyone could reply, however, a voice was heard from nowhere.

"Ouch!" the voice exclaimed. "That hurt! You guys need to take it easy when I control your Pokemon!"

"Who's there?" asked Ash looking in all directions for the source of the voice. His question was apparently answered when a gastly came into view out of thin air.

"Aaah!" shouted the whole group at once.

"What?!?" asked the gastly. "You've never seen a gastly before?"

Ash spoke, "Actually, I have seen a gastly. It's just that it has been a while since I've seen one that could talk."

"Were you the one that was controlling Pikachu?" interrogated Cheryl.

"I was." admitted the gastly.

"Well, what's the big idea controlling my pikachu like that?!?" screamed Ash.

"Calm down, kid!" the gastly exclaimed. "Can't you learn to take a joke? I was just playing around!"

"Well, it wasn't funny!" shouted Ash.

"Okay! Okay! I'll make it up to ya!" said the gastly. "Name one thing you want me to help you with and I'll do it."

Ash thought. _"I know! I could ask about Dawn!"_

"Well?" asked the gastly impatiently.

"Did you happen to see a vespiquen fly by anywhere around here holding a girl?" inquired Ash.

"Oh yes! I have! It was strange. It flew by while I was in your pikachu's body. I think it was heading towards the old chateau."

"Old chateau?" questioned Brock.

"Yes." exclaimed Cheryl. "It is an old mansion towards the end of this forest. It has been abandoned for quite awhile. I heard that there are a lot of ghost Pokemon inhabiting that area as well."

"Correct." said the gastly. "I'm one of the ghosts that live there. I'm the only one that could talk, though."

"Can you lead us there?" asked Ash.

"I guess so." said the gastly. "I was going back there, anyway. I'm not making any promises, though."

"Great!" yelled Ash.

With that, the group decided to have the gastly lead the way to the old mansion. "Oh and by the way," said the gastly.

"Yeah?" asked Ash.

"Why do you even care about this girl in the first place?" asked the gastly. "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

Brock and Cheryl chuckled at the gastly's question. Ash's cheeks turned crimson. "No, she's just a friend that's traveling with us! I can't just leave her there at the mansion!" yelled Ash.

"Okay. Settle down. Don't get so worked up! I was just asking. Sheesh!" replied the gastly.

So, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Cheryl, and Gastly all continued on in their adventure in Eterna Forest. _"Hang on, Dawn." _thought Ash. _"I'm coming. No matter what, I won't rest until I know you are safe. You can count on it."_

* * *

This marks the end of chapter 5. I hope you all are enjoying this story. Chapter 6 coming right up! 


	6. Chapter 6

Incoming chapter 6! We join Dawn as she is being carried away towards the abandoned mansion.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Dawn as she was being carried through the air. "I'm warning you! If you don't take me back to my friends, you'll be sorry!" The vespiquen continued to ignore her as it flew tirelessly towards and old, abandoned, mansion.

"I wonder why it's bringing me here." said Dawn. The vespiquen continued to glide towards the mansion. It flew past a broken window, down a couple hallways, and stopped at one of the rooms. It let go of Dawn and immediately flew out locking the door to the room in the process.

Dawn rushed to the door and tried to open it. "Hey, let me out!" she cried. No response was given to her, so she sat down to think. _"This mansion looks pretty old, so this door shouldn't be that strong." _Dawn took out all of her pokeballs. "Okay! Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu, come out!" Dawn watched as all of her Pokemon emerged from their pokeballs. "I want you guys to break that door down with your strongest attacks. I'll help you guys out as well." So, all four of them tried their hardest to knock the door down. Continuous attacks came from everybody aiming directly at the door. But, no effect seemed to be present. The door seemed as if it didn't get the slightest effect from any attack. "Strong door." remarked Dawn.

Dawn just stood there and looked at her surroundings. There wasn't much furniture. Just a couch, table, and a broken T.V. Dawn was being filled with disgust witnessing the whole entire room being filled with dust. She took a seat on the couch with her Pokemon beside her. She, then, thought about Ash. "I wonder if Ash is okay. I hope he is coming to save me. It's kind of like one of those movies where the knight in shining armor saves his princess that is locked away! It would be so romantic if Ash comes in, takes me in his arms, and shares a passionate kiss with me. Oh, how I long to tell him how I feel. It wouldn't matter if he didn't feel the same as long as I tell him. I would love him till the end of time. He is so nice and caring to everyone. He is also very handsome especially with that cute look he gets when he becomes serious." Dawn was lost in her thoughts.

She continued to think about Ash for a couple of minutes until a buzzing noise disrupted her thoughts. Dawn looked around. "That sounded like some kind of electric noise. Pachirisu, was that you?" The squirrel Pokemon shook its head. Dawn spoke again, "Then, where did it come from?" The buzzing noise continued. Dawn followed the noise until she reached the broken T.V. She took a look inside and what she saw astonished her.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter was short. I promise to make the next one extra long! Hmmm. I wonder what Dawn saw. You probably know the answer already. If you do not, then wait till chapter 7! 


	7. Chapter 7

Delivery for readers! It's chapter 7! This chapter isn't short(I think). But first, I have a question: Is this story okay so far? I hope it does not seem like I am just writing stuff down and not caring. Anyway, please R&R!

CHAPTER SEVEN (I forgot to put these little titles on chapters 3-6. oops.)

Sparks of electricity started to glow from around the figure Dawn had encountered. Bolts of lightning hung out from both the right and left side of it. Dawn immediately grabbed her pokedex to find out what it was. "Rotom," The pokedex began. "The plasma pokemon. Its body is composed of plasma. It is known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc."

"Rotom, huh?" said Dawn. She continued to stare at it as it flew from the T.V. The lightning rod-shaped pokemon made its way towards Dawn's pokemon to examine them. Dawn's pokemon were getting a bit confused as they watched the rotom fly quickly from left to right. The rotom, then, went towards Dawn's direction. It hastily flew around her inspecting her face. Dawn began to cringe and said, "Um…Rotom? I don't think my pokemon and I feel comfortable when you do that."

The plasma covered pokemon just continued to stare at her. Dawn spoke, "Hey, Rotom, you seem nice. Can you please help me and my pokemon escape from this creepy place? We would really appreciate it." Dawn's pokemon nodded in agreement. Dawn thought she saw a hint of red come form on the rotom's cheeks as it answered with a nod. _"Did that pokemon just blush at me?!?" _thought Dawn. _"I hope it's not in love with me or anything!" _The rotom backed away towards the wall still staring at Dawn. It went through the wall, over to the other side of the door, and unlocked it. (A/N: Don't ask me how) The rotom, then, pushed the door open letting Dawn and her pokemon out.

"Thank you very much, Rotom!" appreciated Dawn. "I know the way out, so you don't have to follow me. Thanks again!" So, Dawn recalled her pokemon to her pokeballs and ran off. A tear fell from the Rotom's eyes as it watched Dawn run off. It slowly flew away.

Meanwhile, with Ash and the others…

"How much farther until we reach this Old Chateau?" asked Ash panting from walking a lot.

"Don't worry. We're almost there. Just about a couple hundred more yards." replied the gastly.

"HUNDRED?!?!?" cried a flabbergasted Ash.

"It's not that far." said the gastly.

"That's easy for you to say!" yelled Ash. "You can fly!!!"

"Oh yeah." remarked the gastly.

"You don't need to worry, Ash," said Cheryl. "It's just a couple more minutes. I'm sure your girlfriend is safe and sound."

"Dawn isn't my girlfriend!" cried Ash as his cheeks flushed red.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that, Ash." said Brock.

"About what?!?" yelled Ash.

"About your relationship with Dawn." replied Brock. "Is there something going on between you guys?"

"No! Of course not! Dawn and I are just friends!" shrieked Ash as his face reddened even more.

"I don't think so." said Brock. "You seem to like her a whole lot."

"What does it matter to you? It's none of your business!" cried Ash.

"Okay! Okay!" cried Brock trying to calm him down. "You need to chill, Ash. I was just asking."

"Pika." sighed Pikachu as he witnessed the scene.

"Are you guys always like this when you travel?" questioned Ash.

"More than you know." answered Brock.

The group continued to walk talking about other random things until gastly made his announcement. "We're here!" stated Gastly. "This is the Old Chateau."

The group stopped to see a big mansion that looked like it was hundreds of years old. There were many holes all over the outside of the building along with cracked wooden boards and broken windows. Even the sound and feeling of the air around it seemed to clash with the mansion's appearance. "Uh, guys." stated Ash. "This place is giving me the chills."

"Me too." agreed Brock. "Let's just grab Dawn and get out of here!"

"Okay." replied Ash as they began to go closer to the old mansion. They only took a few steps until he realized a shadow figure being formed at the door. Ash just froze in fear as he watched the human shaped shadow figure become bigger and darker. After a few seconds, joy and happiness overcame his fear as he watched his dearest friend emerge from the shadows. It was Dawn.

"Ash!" cried Dawn as she began to run to him. _"He really did come! My hero finally came to save me!"_

"Dawn! I'm so glad you're safe!" cried Ash as he also began to run towards Dawn._ "Now I just wish I could tell you how I feel."_

They were both about to come together to form a huge hug until a small circle-shaped shadow quickly made its way between them. Both Ash and Dawn stopped in their tracks. The thing that stopped them from getting any closer looked like a plasma covered lightning rod.

"King Rotom!" cried the talking gastly.

"Aaaaah!" screamed Dawn. "Did that gastly just talk?!?!?"

"I'll explain later, Dawn." answered Ash. "So that's a rotom, huh?

"Not just **a** rotom!" said the gastly. "This particular rotom is the king of all of the ghost pokemon in the whole forest."

The rotom looked straight at Ash. Its face was infuriated as it continued to stare at him. The rotom, then, began to speak.

"King Rotom says," said the gastly. "That you, Ash, must leave the forest and not harm the girl."

"What?!?" cried Ash. "I would never harm Dawn! King Rotom, I'm just here to save her. She's traveling with me."

"It's true, King Rotom." assured Dawn.

King Rotom seemed to have ignored them, for it continued to speak.

"King Rotom says that if you want to take Dawn away, then Ash needs to beat him in a battle." stated the gastly.

Ash grinned, "Okay, then, bring it on!"

"Ash, don't!" cried Dawn. "That rotom helped me get free when I was locked inside that mansion!"

"It did? I guess I shouldn't harm it, then." replied Ash as he walked closer to Rotom. Ash extended his hand. "King Rotom, let's not fight. Why don't we settle this more peacefully?"

King Rotom just stared at Ash as he waited for a reply. Rotom looked at Ash, then at Dawn. He looked at Ash's hand. "So, King Rotom, what do you say?" asked Ash.

King Rotom's reply wasn't what anyone had expected. As soon as Ash asked his last question, King Rotom just became angry and immediately tackled Ash. Ash, not expecting the attack, was sent flying towards a nearby tree. He knocked his head on a branch, plummeted to the ground, and went blacked out.

"Ash, no!!!" cried Dawn as tears started to trickle down from her eyes. "King Rotom, stop! Don't do this to Ash!!!"

King Rotom just ignored Dawn as it prepared a powerful thunder attack. It charged up masses of amounts of electric energy and released. Everyone watched in horror as the gigantic bolt of lightning began to rush towards the unconscious trainer.

* * *

Uh-Oh! Is this the end for Ash? Are Dawn and Ash ever going to tell each other how they feel? Will King Rotom ever realize what he is doing? Am I going to ever stop asking you these questions? Find out on the upcoming chapter 8! 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry if I kept you people waiting for me to update! My sister is such a freakin computer hog. I didn't have much time on it (even though I own the computer). This chapter is short and may not be as good since I was in a rush, but I needed a short one to get me going on these again. Anyway, it is here! I hope you enjoy it!

Terrified looks were on everyone's as the electric energy sped towards Ash. It looked like Ash was done for when all of a sudden, the talking gastly swooped in out of nowhere and knocked Ash out of the way. The massive thunder attack missed Ash by an inch as Ash tumbled to the side. The gastly, on the other hand, was not as fortunate as Ash. It immediately took the hit filled with electricity as it coursed throughout its body. The gastly fell to the ground as it became paralyzed and weak from the large hit. As soon as this happened, Pikachu immediately began a counterattack against the rotom as it shot an electrical bolt right towards it.

King Rotom, taken back by the events that just took place, was unable to avoid Pikachu's move as it struck him. It didn't look like it did much of any damage, however. King Rotom became furious, so it began to launch a shadow ball attack onto Pikachu. Luckily, Pikachu was able to dodge the purple blob that was hurled upon him. Soon after, Pikachu tried to charge the rotom with a quick attack.

"Why is Pikachu using a quick attack on the rotom?" asked Cheryl. "It's a ghost type."

"I don't think Pikachu is using it to attack." replied Brock. "Pikachu must be using quick attack to reach Rotom faster."

Pikachu reached where King Rotom was, jumped up in the air, and prepared an iron tail attack. King Rotom countered by using double team throwing Pikachu into a confusion preventing him from using its iron tail. The numerous amounts of rotoms flew around Pikachu causing even more confusion upon the electric mouse.

"King Rotom!" cried Dawn. "Please stop! Don't hurt Pikachu! You already knocked out Ash! Just stop!"

King Rotom continued to ignore Dawn's screams as it continued to circle Pikachu getting closer to him each second.

Pikachu thought fast and decided to use thunderbolt on all of them to find the right one. He released countless amounts of electric energy towards each rotom. Each one of the rotoms vanished into thin air one by one until the real one was knocked a little bit backwards. The rotom seemed to have been confused. However, it did not have time to recover as Pikachu immediately charged the rotom with a volt tackle sending the lightning rod pokemon flying through the air. Pikachu, then, sprung up into the air and smacked King Rotom brutally causing it to topple downwards and crash onto the ground.

King Rotom laid there for a couple seconds before slowly getting up. It faltered and became unstable as it tried its best to keep on fighting. Alas, it was unable to fight, for it toppled back onto the ground and fainted.

Pikachu landed steady onto the ground and tried to catch its breath. It, then, ran towards the still petrified gastly and tried to talk to it.

"Pika. Pikachu?" asked Pikachu.

"Yeah, I'm alright." replied the gastly. "I just need a few minutes to rest my energy a bit."

"Pikachu! Pika. Pika!" said Pikachu.

"Thanks. I thought King Rotom was acting a bit too aggressive. I thought that I ought to have done something to help you guys out. Besides, that Ash kid meant no harm to our ghost kingdom. Why let him suffer?" answered the gastly.

"Pikachu!" cried Pikachu happily. Pikachu, then, ran over to where Ash was. He was still knocked out. But, his eyes opened slowly as Pikachu began to lick the side of his face.

* * *

Okay, that was the end of Chapter 8. I will put up Chapter 9 as soon as possible. I promise it will be soon. If anyone has any suggestions for the upcoming chapter, please let me know (I need some ideas). 


End file.
